Tu veux une ?
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS HP/DM ; Draco a fait une proposition que Harry ne pouvait refuser.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux cités appartiennent à l'univers crée par JK Rowling.

**Rating :** **K+ **

**Pairing** : un brun et un blond ça vous dit quelque chose ?

**NdSs :** Bonjour ! Me revoilà déjà (enfin faudrait pas trop vous y habituer non plus) avec un minuscule OS. Cette histoire est née suite à une conversation sur le net avec **MuZuN** qui a gentiment accepté que je vous la publie ici (sans elle, cet OS n'existerait sans doute pas, alors on lui dit merci ! et merci aussi à elle pour avoir corriger les fautes !) Tout est parti de son idée et j'ai juste arrangé et peaufiné le reste. Voilà vous savez tout ! (Satisfaite de cette explication mon Sunshine ? :) )

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s ! :)**

* * *

**Tu veux une … ?**

**Le moment présent :**

_« Alors Potter, elle te plaît ? _

_- Oh ouiiiii ! Comme je les aime : pas trop dure, un bout fin puis qui s'épaissit. Cette couleur rose me donne envie de la lécher sur toute sa longueur. Elle est si longue en plus. _

_- Merci, tu me flattes. »_

**…**

_« Hummm c'est bon !_

_- Vas-y doucement Potter. _

_- Hmm, désolé, c'est juste que j'en aie envie depuis si longtemps._

_- Moi aussi et je suis très content que tu aies accepté de le faire._

_- C'était proposé si gentiment. (clin d'œil) _

_- (petit rire) Oui, je revois encore la tête de tes amis._

_- Pauvre Ron, il ne me pardonnera jamais. _

_- Tu as l'air d'aimer ça en tout cas. _

_- C'est délicieux. Ce goût dans ma bouche... Framboise ?_

_- Gagné ! _

_- (voix étouffée) J'adore !_

_- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine, Potter ? _

_- Et toi tu ne penses pas qu'on a dépassé le stade de s'appeler par nos noms de famille ?_

_- Hum… pas faux, Harry.»_

**…**

_« Tu as tout avalé ?! Oh tu en as un peu sur le menton… Je m'en occupe attends. »_

* * *

**Flashback :**

C'était un bel après-midi de printemps.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient, les hippogriffes volaient, et les mandragores hurlaient.

En résumé, une journée tout à fait normale à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

Normale donc…

Ou presque.

Tout était calme.

_Trop_ calme.

En effet, malgré le silence plutôt apaisant, une inhabituelle tension s'élevait dans l'air.

La raison à cela ? Deux élèves de sixième année, ennemis depuis leur première rencontre.

Ils étaient debout face à face.

Le plus grand possédait une chevelure dorée presque blanche, lui tombant sur les épaules. Ses yeux gris acier scrutaient avec acharnement ceux verts émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier rendit son regard avec une lueur étrange, rendue brillante par le soleil se reflétant au travers de ses petites lunettes rondes. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, les ébouriffant au passage un peu plus.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se fixaient étrangement.

Quelle raison les avait poussé à se dévisager ainsi ?

Nul ne saurait le dire.

Certains élèves répondraient qu'une énième remarque blessante fut lancée, enchaînée par une joute verbale cinglante, et les auraient finalement conduit à se retrouver dans cette situation.

D'autres penseraient qu'un seul échange de regard aurait suffit. Quelle que soit la véritable explication, cela n'avait finalement aucune importance.

Non.

Revenons plutôt à la scène qui semble à première vue être une autre confrontation entre le Survivant et le prince des Serpentards…

La tension était en cet instant plus que palpable.

Le blond fit le premier mouvement.

Il pointa avec rapidité et agilité une longue baguette légèrement dorée. Le brun ne pris même pas la peine de riposter. Il répliqua par un petit sourire amusé. Ce qui agaça son camarade qui lui lança son regard le plus malfoyen. L'ignorant superbement et se permettant même un petit rire, Harry s'installa sur la petite couverture étalée sur l'herbe avant de prononcer avec entrain :

« Bon, alors tu me la fais cette tartine ? »

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

**Retour au moment présent :**

_« Tu as tout avalé ?! Oh tu en as un peu sur le menton… Je m'en occupe attends._

_- Draco, tu veux bien me refaire une tartine, s'il te plait ?_

_- Mhh… Tout de suite ?_

_- Oooooh, non, continue… Hmm, ce sera pour plus tard…_

**The end**

**NdSs : Un commentaire serait le bienvenu. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. **


End file.
